Not A Prude
by TheJewelOfDenial
Summary: Hermione's love life, basically. My first fic. Hermione X many, eventual dramione. M for lemons, het. No dialogue.


**I do not own Harry Potter, but I hope you all like my first story.**

 _ **Not A Prude**_

Hermione Granger was many things, but a prude was not one of them. She knew all about sex, had _had_ sex multiple times, and with different people. Viktor had been her first, Christmas of sixth year when she'd run into him in Spain where she and her family were holidaying. He'd been gentle and sweet, making sure she'd come before he slid his penis into her, breaking her maidenhead. They'd had sex a few more times before she'd returned to Hogwarts, but had never repeated the experience since.

After sixth year, once she'd sent her parents to Australia, Hermione had gone to the Burrow. Charlie had been there, visiting briefly before he had to go back to Romania, though he was going to return for Bill and Fleur's wedding. The night before he'd left, Hermione had been outside by a duck pond while everyone else slept, worrying about her parents. Charlie had come down and they'd talked, before he'd kissed her. He'd ended up bouncing her up and down on his lap by the pond, and Hermione had come harder than she had with Viktor.

While on the run, Ron had left them, and Harry and Hermione had been devastated. They'd found comfort in one another's arms, frequently having sex inside the tent until Ron had returned. Harry had been racked with guilt for betraying Ginny with her, and also Ron, whom he knew had a thing for Hermione, which she didn't actually realise until the two of them kissed during the final battle.

After the final battle, Hermione and Ron had dated. He hadn't been happy that she wasn't a virgin, but had admitted that he wasn't either, having lost his in sixth year with Lavender. Their first time together was in his room at the Burrow, with a silencing charm firmly in place. It had been sweet and passionate, the second best sex she'd had, with his brother being the one who beat him. Charlie had fucked her raw that night, and Ron came close to that several times. Still, perhaps it was in the Weasley genes to be studs in bed? The only way she'd know was to have sex with more with them, but she just wasn't that kind of girl.

Hermione and Ron were together for six months, before they'd mutually decided to split, much to Molly's displeasure. At the time, they were at Hogwarts for their 'repeat' year, and once they'd split, Ron had soon taken up with Pansy Parkinson, who was surprisingly nice this year. A lot of the Slytherins were being nice, a fact that had freaked out Hermione and others at first, but then they'd all just decided to go with it. Sixteen days after breaking up with Ron (which was fifteen days after he'd taken up with Pansy) Hermione had been propositioned by her own Slytherin, Theo Nott.

Theo was gorgeous, and someone that Hermione never would have considered being interested in her. But he was, and after a week of hand holding, snogging and grinding against one another in several empty classrooms and one broom closet, the two of them had ended up in Theo's bed in the eighth year's dorms. Theo had the longest dick of all the guys Hermione had been with, and he'd hit her in spots none of the others had, including Charlie, which automatically put him up in the number one spot. The screams he'd elicited from her had been intense, and they'd kept up their relationship even after Hogwarts had finished.

Hermione and Theo had gotten a flat together in London, where they spent their time there alternating between sleep, meals, bathing, reading and fucking. They'd christened every part of the flat, no space was sacred. Then, after Theo had admitted he'd been fantasizing about the two of them having a threesome, they'd invited Blaise into their bed, and Hermione had gotten it up her arse for the first time. The instant Blaise slid his thick, dark cock up her bum, she almost came, but once he was snugly inside her, Theo had slid into her vagina, and her senses had gone into overload. As the two fucked her senseless, she wondered if this was going to be the peak of her sex life.

Three years of living and fucking together, and Hermione and Theo split.

Trying to find somewhere to live once her boyfriend had kicked her out of their flat wasn't easy, and Hermione took George up on the offer of a spare bed in his flat above the joke shop. Grateful, Hermione had moved in. The two of them got on fabulously, then the anniversary of the war and Fred's death came around, and Hermione held George while he cried out his grief. When he kissed her, she allowed it, and when he started to remove her clothes, she let him. George was desperate in the way he fucked her, trying to drown his grief in her soft cries. The instant he came inside her, she felt a part of his grief abate, if only for now. He held her close afterwards and she smoothed her hands though is hair, kissing his forehead and whispering words of comfort.

The next day it was as if it had never happened, and things returned to normal.

Hermione found her own place three months later, a lovely home in a part of Diagon Alley she'd never really been into, since the area was all private properties. She'd used leftover money from a Ministry reward to buy it, deciding that she'd been unable to resist the gorgeous little cottage like house, despite the fact that she had been looking for a rental, not a sale.

It was four years since the war had ended now, and Hermione's work life was going swimmingly, with her position in the Ministry allowing her to make real changes to the laws that favoured purebloods and disadvantage muggleborns and squibs. Kingsley's help as Minister of Magic had been invaluable, and after their first reformed law (for the better treatment of house elves) had passed, they were ridding their world of one unfair law after another.

The latest law they were working on had been brought to their attention by Pansy, who was now married to Ron. According to Pansy, a friend of hers was bound in a marriage contract to someone they couldn't stand, and could find no way out of it. A bit of begging on Pansy's part had had Hermione researching marriage contracts, and she'd found a way to break them. Once she'd done that, she'd collaborated with Kingsley to get marriage contracts abolished, on the premise that they were a contributing factor to the whole pureblood stigma. Once it was done, Pansy's friend was free to marry whomever they pleased.

Hermione only discovered the identity of Pansy's friend _after_ the law had passed. Apparently Hermione'd just helped Astoria Greengrass get out of marrying Draco Malfoy. Her discovery came when a pissed off Draco had confronted her at work, blaming her for the loss of his fiancée. She'd told him in no uncertain terms that she didn't care that the engagement had been planned since Astoria's birth, just that Astoria had the right to be with whomever she pleased. It had turned out that Astoria had been madly in love with a halfblood wizard who'd been in Hufflepuff, and her parents had almost disowned her when the two of them had eloped after the law had been passed. Only Daphne's insistence had prevented it.

Draco Malfoy was furious with her, and he'd yelled at her, threatened to hex her, and she'd yelled right back at him. Then he'd kissed her to shut her up, and the kissed had surprised Hermione with its intensity. They'd snogged furiously for several moments, before the distant slamming of a door had brought them crashing back to reality. Draco had given her a shocked and horrified look before scarpering out of her office. Hermione had sat there for several minutes, tracing her fingers over her lips, before returning to work.

Four months later, and a lot of pureblood engagements were over, with only a few going through despite the law. Those ones had proven to actually be in love, and they wanted to be together. Two of those were Daphne and Blaise. Blaise had told Hermione that Theo missed her, but she knew that ship had sailed long ago. Instead, Hermione had hooked up with Anthony Goldstein at Daphne and Blaise's wedding. The former Ravenclaw was a blond, blue eyed Adonis, and Hermione was infatuated with him for all of three minutes. After that, she decided to accept his invitation to leave the wedding with him, something that turned out to be a good thing, as Anthony was a Casanova in the bedroom. He brought her orgasm after orgasm, and he hadn't even penetrated her yet. Once his dick slid into her pussy, she came once more, and then again at the end.

Anthony was quite the egomaniac, as bad as McLaggen had been and apparently still was. But his attitude was more than made up for by his bedroom skills. Anthony bragged like he was god's gift to women, and he wasn't far off the mark, either. His arrogance was annoying, but tolerable because it was true, he practically _was_ a sex god in human form. He constantly acted like Hermione should be grateful he fucked her, and only the sex kept her from walking out the door in frustration. And he knew it, too. They fucked for seven and a half months, then Anthony gently (in his opinion) broke up with her.

Hermione was going to miss all the fantastic sex, but not his smarmy attitude.

Speaking of smarmy gits, it was not long after that that Hermione ran into another one in the Leaky Cauldron. Draco Malfoy sat at a table with a half empty bottle of firewhiskey, and when he saw her come in, he got up and made his way over to her, before promptly blaming her for his sorry lot in life. Hermione shot back that everything was all his own fault, before he launched himself at her and kissed her. Unlike the other time, though, he didn't back off once he realised what he was doing, and instead dragged her up the stairs to a room, where he proceeded to fuck her for the rest of the night.

The following morning, Hermione was trying to sneak out, when he caught her and fucked her again, then said he wanted to continue to see her. What followed was the most unexpected courtship Hermione could have ever imagined, culminating eight months later on top of the Eiffel Tower, when Draco got on one knee to propose to her. Hermione said yes, and they married in a small wizarding chapel in France, and I suppose you could say that they lived happily ever after.

 **Reviews would be great!**


End file.
